The Princess and her Dragon
by NEMESIS-THE AVENGER
Summary: She screams at the prince that is holding her to let her go as her dragon battles countless knights. She runs barefoot through the gardens to escape court life. At night she dreams of flight and fire. And one day a new knight shows up at the court she loathes, and pledges his allegiance to her, and she smiles because her dragon has come back to her. Based on a tumblr post.
1. Natsu and Lucy

I know I have other things to write, and I'm sorry, but I have no motivation to update them anymore. But anyway, here's this new one. There will be another based on Levy and Gajeel later. **NOTE: I would like to thank Yuyui Hime for her advice on breaking up the large paragraph. Thank you for your advice, and your review.**

* * *

She is reading a worn book in a broken castle, her back resting against warm, salmon scales. The dragon behind her is watching her read, occasionally blowing her hair around her face so she'll look at him. The girl is wearing a pale pink tunic over a pair of dark blue pants that are tucked into her earthen boots. She is a princess that was put in the old castle with the dragon, until she is to be saved by "her prince", but that was seven years ago; what was once a terrifying new place, and a horrifically large and scary dragon has become a quaint home, and a warm, if not occasionally frustrating, dragon.

The princess looked up at the cracked ceiling, stretching her arms above her head. With a yawn, she placed the battered book nearby, and tapped the dragon's side. Turning his head towards the blonde girl, he opened one great, onyx eye to look at her, his head cocked to side, and his great white teeth bared in a smile that once scared her. She smiled in return, and opened her arms to hug the warm muzzle, earning herself a pleased huff from the massive salmon dragon. He curled his body closer and raised one pink wing. Releasing his snout, she walked under the raised wing, and lay down beside him, making herself comfortable on the soft furs that made up his bed, her head on his leg. Lowering his wing gently over her, the dragon sighed contentedly. And the two slept peacefully for a time.

She is woken by a great roar of pain, and the feeling of being torn away from the great warmth that was her protector. Chocolate eyes fly open to see her dragon on his hind legs in anger and pain, fresh blood on his chest, surrounded by knights in sparkling armor equipped with wickedly sharp swords, spears, and strong shields. She turns to see who is carrying her away, and finds a man with orange hair and tinted glasses, wearing no armor, only a crown and a fine suit. She starts fighting his hold like a lioness, scratching and kicking. She screams at him to let her go, that she doesn't need to be saved. As she's fighting her captor for all she's worth, her dragon tries to fight off the knights without killing them, but when ten are thrown against the wall with a sweep of his tail, ten more take their place. The air rings with the metallic clang of metal hitting stone, the angered roar of a dragon trying to get to the girl he is supposed to protect, and the furious screaming of a girl who is being held against her will. Finally the man holding her gets tired of her struggling, and ties her arms behind her, then her legs together. He gently places her on his back as she keeps shouting for her dragon, her voice growing hoarse and tears filling her eyes.

She watches in horror as a knight steps forward and stabs the great pink dragon in the side, where only hours earlier she had leaned against and felt his heartbeat against her back. She screamed as her dragon roared in pain, and collapsed, shaking the floor as his body landed. She tries to wiggle off of the man's shoulder in vain, crying for her dragon. He looks at her as she cries, and tries to smile, but just as he tries, another knight stabs the same spot, and the smile turns into a roar of pain so loud that it shakes the ruined castle, chunks of stone falling from the ceiling, crushing a few knights. Tears stream down her face, as she watches her dragon's breathing get slower and his eyes and smile dim. They lock eyes one last time before the prince who was carrying her turned the corner, and she pleads for him to let her go back, that she doesn't need to be saved. Suddenly, she hears the roar of her dragon, the crackling of flames, and the sound of the knights screaming. The ginger prince walks faster, placing her on his white horse before climbing on behind her. They ride out of the decrepit castle, and she turns around to watch the place that had become her home get smaller, tears still running down her face for the dragon that had been her protector and friend, still whispering that she didn't need to be saved.

* * *

The corset around her ribs makes it hard to breathe, layers of petty coats restrict her movement, and all of the politics, lessons, and propriety stifles her until she wants to scream. Running out of her lesson, she heads to the gardens, not caring about how she looks, how the man who calls himself her father would react to hearing that his daughter had escaped to the gardens again. Reaching the garden, she kicks off her shoes, pulls her hair out of high style that is popular, discards her crown, and pulls off her stockings, then runs barefoot over the cobblestone, close to the rose bushes so her dress would be torn. Sprinting across the grass, she splashed through fountains, stomped through mud puddles, and tripped on the cobblestone. Finally, the guards came for her, and escorted her back into the world which she loathed, her dress torn and muddy, her hands scraped from her falls, and cut from grabbing the stems of the roses.

At night, her dreams are filled with fire and flight, smoke and heat. She falls asleep longing for the feeling of warm scales under her head, and the leathery texture of his wing covering her like a blanket, secure in the knowledge that she was safe as long as her dragon was with her, but those days might as well have been a lifetime ago.

One day, as she sits on her throne next to the king, a new knight arrives. As he approaches the thrones, she sits up straighter, her eyes wide, because she thought that she would never see that shade of salmon again He comes to a stop in front of her throne and kneels, introducing himself as "Natsu Dragneel, the knight of the North" before pledging his allegiance to her, not the king or prince who took her away. As was procedure, she took the sword that leaned against her throne for such occasions, and tapped it on both of his shoulders and commanded him to rise. As he stood up, onyx met earth and the princess smiled for the first time in a year at the man with the toothy smile that stood in front of her. She'd recognize her dragon anywhere. Now the court that had felt like a prison for so long now felt like a home with her dragon, Natsu, at her side protecting her like he did before.

* * *

I don't know about medieval customs, but I tried. Please leave reviews, they motivate me to continue writing. Thank you for reading, I'll update this later with the Gajeel and Levy version soon-ish


	2. Gajeel and Levy

Here's the Gajeel and Levy installment. Its kind of copy-paste with a few things changed. But anyway, here we go! **NOTE: I would like to thank Yuyui Hime for her advice on breaking up the large paragraph. Thank you for your advice, and your review.**

* * *

She is reading a worn book in a broken castle, her back resting against cool, black-steel scales. The dragon behind her is watching her read, occasionally nudging her with his snout, only to receive a gentle pat. The girl is wearing a short orange dress with a white halter top and bow, with detached sleeves and red sandals. She is a princess that was put in the old castle with the dragon, until she is to be saved by "her prince", but that was seven years ago; what was once a terrifying new place, and a horrifically large and scary dragon has become a quaint home, and a comforting, if not occasionally frustrating, dragon.

The princess looked up at the cracked ceiling, stretching her arms above her head. With a yawn, she placed the battered book nearby, and tapped the dragon's side. Turning his head towards the bluenette, he opened one great, ruby eye to look at her, his head cocked to side, and his great white teeth bared in a smirk that used to scare her. She smiled in return, and opened her arms to hug the warm muzzle, earning herself a pleased huff from the massive metallic dragon. He curled his body closer and raised one midnight wing, making the silvery studs glitter in the sunlight that poured through an old window. Releasing his snout, she walked under the raised wing, and lay down beside him, making herself comfortable on the pillows that made up his bed, her head on his leg. Lowering his wing gently over her, the dragon sighed contentedly. And the two slept peacefully for a time.

She is woken by a great roar of pain, and the feeling of being torn away from the great refreshing chill that was her protector. Hazel eyes fly open to see her dragon on his hind legs in anger and pain, fresh blood on his chest, surrounded by knights in sparkling armor equipped with wickedly sharp swords, spears, and strong shields. She turns to see who is carrying her away, and finds a man with spiky orange hair and a narrow face wearing no armor, only a furry jacket and puffy pants. She starts fighting his hold like a lioness, scratching and kicking. She screams at him to let her go, that she doesn't need to be saved. As she's fighting her captor for all she's worth, her dragon tries to fight off the knights without killing them, but when ten are thrown against the wall with a sweep of his tail, ten more take their place. The air rings with the metallic clang of metal hitting stone, the angered roar of a dragon trying to get to the girl he is supposed to protect, and the furious screaming of a girl who is being held against her will. Finally the man holding her gets tired of her struggling, and ties her arms behind her, then her legs together. He gently places her on his back as she keeps shouting for her dragon, her voice growing hoarse and tears filling her eyes.

She watches in horror as a knight steps forward and stabs the great black metal dragon in the side, where only hours earlier she had leaned against and felt his heartbeat against her back. She screamed as her dragon roared in pain, and collapsed, shaking the floor as his body landed. She tries to wiggle off of the man's shoulder in vain, crying for her dragon. He looks at her as she cries, and tries to smirk, but just as he tries, another knight stabs the same spot, and the smile turns into a roar of pain so loud that it shakes the ruined castle, chunks of stone falling from the ceiling, crushing a few knights. Tears stream down her face, as she watches her dragon's breathing get slower and his eyes and smile dim. They lock eyes one last time before the prince who was carrying her turned the corner, and she pleads for him to let her go back, that she doesn't need to be saved. Suddenly, she hears the roar of her dragon, the clanking of the metal that fills his breath, and the sound of the knights screaming. The ginger prince walks faster, placing her on his white horse before climbing on behind her. They ride out of the decrepit castle, and she turns around to watch the place that had become her home get smaller, tears still running down her face for the dragon that had been her protector and friend, still whispering that she didn't need to be saved.

* * *

The corset around her ribs makes it hard to breathe, layers of petty coats restrict her movement, and all of the politics, lessons, and propriety stifles her until she wants to scream. Running out of her lesson, she heads to the gardens, not caring about how she looks, how the woman who calls herself her mother would react to hearing that her daughter had escaped to the gardens again. Reaching the garden, she kicks off her shoes, pulls her loose hair into a messy pile with a ribbon, discards her crown, and pulls off her stockings, then runs barefoot over the cobblestone, close to the rose bushes so her dress would be torn. Sprinting across the grass, she splashed through fountains, stomped through mud puddles, and tripped on the cobblestone. Finally, the guards came for her, and escorted her back into the world which she loathed, her dress torn and muddy, her hands scraped from her falls, and cut from grabbing the stems of the roses.

At night, her dreams are filled with metal and flight, heat and cold. She falls asleep longing for the feeling of cool scales under her head, and the leathery texture of his wing covering her like a blanket, secure in the knowledge that she was safe as long as her dragon was with her, but those days might as well have been a lifetime ago.

One day, as she sits on her throne next to the king, a new knight arrives. As he approaches the thrones, she sits up straighter, her eyes wide, because she thought that she would never see those piercings again. He comes to a stop in front of her throne and kneels, introducing himself as "Gajeel Redfox, the knight of Desert" before pledging his allegiance to her, not the Queen or prince who took her away. As was procedure, she took the sword that leaned against her throne for such occasions, and tapped it on both of his shoulders and commanded him to rise. As he stood up, garnet met bronze, and the princess smiled for the first time in a year at the man with the toothy smirk that stood in front of her. She'd recognize her dragon anywhere. Now the court that had felt like a prison for so long now felt like a home with her dragon, Gajeel, at her side protecting her like he did before.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOO! I FINISHED A STORY!** Leave a review and a favorite if you have the time. I like knowing what you think about my writing.


End file.
